


【苏中】钢铁的意志

by Isouth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国设, 时政
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isouth/pseuds/Isouth
Summary: 国设，时政有感，写一写军事宅属性苏苏。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【苏中】钢铁的意志

在王耀的印象中，伊利亚私下比较喜欢沉浸自己的世界里。苏联陆军部送给他很多坦克模型，他最喜欢摆弄的也是坦克。他对王耀说：“以前在欧洲战场的时候，我和它们是出生入死的战友。”  
是啊，王耀还记得伊利亚在德国柏林拍了一张照片，那是柏林会战之后，他坐在沉默的坦克旁擦拭自己的眼镜，军服上的血迹已经发黑，不远处的国会大厦插上了红旗。  
伊利亚跟他解释说，当时没人告诉他有随军记者在拍照，不然他肯定是要站起来整理一下仪容端端正正地拍一张照片。  
王耀回答说，你这样也很好看。  
伊利亚笑了，显然很满意爱人的称赞，但他还是把那张相片收起来，说毕竟要拿出去宣传的，正式一点的比较好，这种照片私下看看就行了，将军们也建议他把形象塑造得强硬一点。  
伊利亚有时和他温存过后，会独自披着衣服坐到桌前，打开那盏橘黄色的台灯，研究陆军部给他送来的各种新式军火图纸。  
他对这些钢铁巨兽的痴迷，有点类似于小孩子对玩具的那种爱不释手，无关这些武器能杀多少人，也无关它们能带给他怎样的胜利，他只是单纯的喜欢。  
王耀为了催促他早点睡觉，甚至会把他的眼镜藏起来，那样他找不到眼镜，就会悄悄摇醒装睡的王耀，问他眼镜去哪了。  
“你该睡觉了，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚吻了吻他的眼睛，“我还不困。”  
“真的吗，可是明天你还要乘飞机回莫斯科。”  
伊利亚垂下眼皮，“我会注意的。只是努力挤出时间来发展一下业余爱好，请你批准。”  
王耀无奈地从抽屉里找出眼镜还给他，“明天我很忙，大概不能去送你了。”  
“嗯。”伊利亚应了一声，“抱歉，在你焦头烂额的时候还过来打扰你。”  
“说这种话就太见外了……嗯，你在看什么？看完记得收好，我可不想无意之中就窃取了你们的机密。”王耀细心地补充道。  
伊利亚闷笑出声。  
“你是故意的，耀，你就是想看，所以才故意说这种话给我听。”  
王耀顺势坐上了桌子，动作颇有几分野蛮，“那你到底给不给我看？”  
伊利亚把台灯转了个位置，利落地将图纸移过去，“拿去吧，不过这里只是一些零部件的结构。”  
王耀研究了半天都没看出这是什么武器的零部件，只好悻悻还给他，“你也是故意的，故意在我面前看这种东西，勾引我过来讨好你。”  
“勾引。”  
伊利亚在舌尖品了品这个词，“我勾引你吗？”  
“不然呢。”  
他笑着摇了摇头，“既然我都这么勾引你了，你却还没有上当，我……真是太失败了。”  
他这番话说得有点露骨，王耀不知该作何回应，只能尴尬地捋了下头发。  
伊利亚靠在椅背上，“现在不打仗了，我在想这些东西还有没有生产出来的必要。”  
王耀不假思索道：“肯定要生产的呀。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么……不是你教我的吗，怎么还反过来问我为什么。”王耀说。  
“国防仅仅是一个方面，重要的是你也喜欢，你喜欢研究这些东西，你喜欢那就这么做吧。”  
伊利亚似乎惊讶于他的理所当然，“可是……这关系到很多。陆军部对我喜欢研究武器这事乐见其成，他们喜欢看到别人一听见我名字就闻风丧胆的样子。但……我只是喜欢武器，又不是喜欢杀人，这点他们倒是很有默契地自动忽略了。”  
“伊廖沙，你觉得自己被利用了吗。”  
“我不知道。”伊利亚罕见地开始为这么一件事心烦意乱，“我不知道一旦大家不需要我打仗了，我还有没有存在的必要。就像这些坦克一样，战争时期是稀缺资源，和平时期就变成了一堆废铁。”  
王耀爱怜地抚摸着他的脸颊，感受他颊侧的茸毛，提醒着王耀——他还那么年轻。  
“伊廖沙，其实你可以等到以后再去思考这些问题，现在太早了，相信我，大家会给你这个时间的。”此时的王耀并不知道，他的伊廖沙不是高挂的恒星，而是被太阳捕获的彗星。  
“但愿吧，这些事我也只敢和你提起。”  
伊廖沙倾诉完心事，好像卸下了负担一样，他极自然地把桌子上的王耀抱到自己身上，开始慢慢和他接吻。  
王耀伸手过去主动帮他解开裤子，同时感受着伊利亚的手如同钳子一样桎梏自己的腰，他喃喃着说：“伊廖沙，你不知道有多少人想成为英雄，却永远只能苟且。”  
他的阴茎死死插进去，王耀的喉咙里逸出一声闷哼。  
“你是天生的英雄。”王耀说出这句话时，声音都是飘的。  
那个热铁一样的东西在王耀紧致的内里不断跳动膨胀，他听见了伊廖沙隐忍的喘息。  
情人的爱慕是最好的春药，伊利亚达到了前所未有的兴奋，他埋在爱人的脖颈里，闻对方发丝上的香气，剧烈的动作间爱人的头发会时不时擦过他的鼻梁，令他心痒难耐，恨不得立刻把王耀占领得一干二净。伊利亚握着他纤细的腰，每一下都顶到最深处。  
两人泄过第一回之后都不愿离开彼此，那里还牢牢地嵌合着，王耀被过度强烈的性爱刺激到了，只能趴在伊利亚怀里轻轻地抽泣，大部分都是生理性的泪水，伊利亚一手握着他的腋下，一手扶着他消瘦的背，耐心地吻去他的眼泪。  
“舒服吗。”伊利亚轻声问他，好像在问今天的菜好不好吃一样稀松平常。  
“嗯。”王耀闭着眼睛点头承认。  
“里面涨吗？对不起，忘了戴避孕套。”  
伊利亚伸手摸了一下两人的结合处，射进去的精液被挤出来了，弄得王耀的大腿上到处都是，黏糊糊的。  
“有一点涨，不过没关系，伊廖沙，我真的很舒服。”  
“舒服就好，你压力太大了，应该释放一下。”  
听见他这么说，王耀的脸红了。  
“你的压力也很大，别戴套了吧，我知道你不喜欢戴那个。”  
伊利亚认真地回答道：“我的确不喜欢……跟你隔着一层。”他继续说，“可以再来一次吗？要不要先把之前射进去的弄出来？都鼓起来了。”  
王耀摇摇头，“不用，继续吧。”  
伊利亚知道他其实已经累了，“那我轻一点，你什么都不用做，享受就好。”  
他耳朵都红透了，胡乱点了点头，准备迎接下一场性爱。  
谁知道下一秒伊利亚把他抱了起来，王耀里面被顶到了，他紧紧咬着伊利亚的上衣，泄了出来。  
知道爱人又到了高潮，伊利亚紧紧抱着他，一边安抚他的后背，一边用龟头狠狠戳在敏感点上帮他延长快感，“乖。”  
这次泄过之后，王耀已经连话都说不出了，小穴里面软烂粘腻。  
“先喝口水，你出了好多汗，嘴巴都干了。”  
伊利亚扶着他的脖子，用自己的行军水壶给小情人喂水。  
王耀的身体一动不动，闭着眼睛喝水，只有喉咙一上一下，就像刚刚被射满时一样顺从。  
伊利亚笑着夸奖他：“好乖。”  
喝完水，伊利亚把他抱到床上，下面依然连着，王耀自动自觉地把双腿挂到他腰上，伊利亚捉起他无力反抗的两手，用皮带捆住他的手腕，王耀惊疑地看向他，伊利亚解释说：“上次陆军部有人看到我脖子上的抓痕了，他们让我注意一点。”  
“那也不用绑着我……我很难受……”  
“你想吃糖吗？”他突然说道，从脱下来的裤子口袋里摸出一颗糖，扒开糖纸塞进王耀嘴里。  
“好甜……有点腻。”  
“我从克宫偷的。”  
“那不叫偷，你在自己家里拿东西也叫偷吗。”王耀很不满他总是糟蹋自己的形象，堂堂大国在自己家里拿个糖也叫偷吗。  
“好吧，”伊利亚妥协了，“我只是觉得用偷这个字比较有情趣。”  
他开始动了，“请允许我在你面前的时候，不那么严肃，可以吗？王耀同志。”  
伊利亚故意用这样的语气逗他，偏偏王耀现在双手被绑，整个人被他笼罩在身下，完全无法动弹。他脑袋里一片迷茫，感觉自己好像被托在温柔的水面上，却又无处可去。  
最后醒来的时候已是中午，王耀坐在床上发了好久的呆，有点不敢相信他昨天竟然跟伊廖沙鬼混到这种程度。床头柜上不知何时多了一只胡桃木色的盒子，他打开一看，发现是架木制的米格-15型飞机，机身为银色涂装，里面还有张便签纸，上面用俄文写着一行字——“我的使命是飞向太阳”。


End file.
